Just Lust
by Battleground
Summary: Yummy Kira. C:


Disclaimer: Don't own Kira.

---------------------------------

You and your friend climb out of her car and approach the club entrance.

"Why are we here Liyan?" You mumble to your friend, obviously unhappy.

"Were here to have a good time! Cheer up Maiyu! Maybe you'll meet a guy." She beams at you

"And maybe everyone'll get drunk and murder me and rape my dead body." You say in a dark tone.

"Don't be so negative. Im sure plenty of sober guys are here and want your body." Smirks Liyan

"To rape?" You reply. Liyan doesn't hear you as she grabs your hand and yanks you through a crowd of dancing bodies. _Ugh.. They all reek of alchohol._ You think to yourself.

Liyan turns her head around and smiles at you. You manage a weak smile back and slam into a guy.

"Ow. Oh my god Im so sorry." You say frantically so they don't turn around and kill you or something. He turns around and you let your mouth drop open. He's cute.

"Well maybe you should watch where you're going then." He says with a grin to show you he's joking.

"Uhhh.. Yeah. I'm Sorry." You say smartly.

"Hey mister. I don't think she likes you that much." Liyan pops in

"I think I like her fine." He says.

"I didn't ask if you liked her." Liyan retorts.

"I feel a little woozy.." Maiyu says.

"Here let me help you over to a seat" the man says. He takes your hand and grabs your waist before you can deny his assistance. You both slowly walk over to a small sitting area. Where he sits down and pulls you onto his lap.

"Uhm.. Ahh.. What're you doing.." You stutter.

"Enjoying the pleasure of your company." He replies smoothly.

"Oh.." You sit there and blush as he wraps his arms around you.

"I never got your name.." you whisper to him.

"I never got yours either." He says.

"Oh.. Well my names Maiyu. Now tell me yours." you say.

"The names Kira."

"Thats a nice name.. I'm starting to get dizzy. I think I should go find my friend." You say

"Good job on that." He points to the middle of the dance stage. Liyan is dancing topless with a glass of beer in her hands.

"Oh no.. I guess I'll walk home.." you mutter.

"Nonsense, I'm going to take you home." He declares

"Uhm. No.. Thats okay." You say. Despite his charming personality. You're really quite scared of the man.

"No. Its not okay." He says, and picks you up and carries you out of the club. He takes you out to his car and slides into the drivers seat with you in his lap. You make a move to crawl over into the front seat but he snakes his arm around your stomach and forces you back on his lap, giving you an evil smile.

"Can you drive like this..?" You ask him

"I wasn't planning on driving." He says huskily

"You said you'd take me home..." You whisper

"I will..." he says. and he crashes his lips onto yours so harshly you whimper at him. He quickly pulls off his shirt and picks you up and lays you down on the front and drivers seats. The stick shift rams into your crotch making you cry out in surprise and unexpected pleasure. He smirks at you and pulls your shirt up and begins to massage your breasts harshly and bites one of your nipples making you scream. He sits up and undoes his pants and works his way out of them only clad in his boxers now. He brings his head down to your waist and undoes your jean skirt with his teeth. You gaze down at him in shock. You can't believe this is happening. You can't believe you want it to happen.. He brings his hand up and rubs your clit through your panties.

"Oh Kira.. Oh god.." You moan at him jerking your head back.

"You like this?" He asks in a tone filled with lust

"More. More!" You demand to him

Kira rips off your panties leaving red marks along your thighs and replaces his finger with his tounge. You moan louder than before as your mind shatters under your first orgasm. He waits until you recover and he brings his face up to yours and ferociously kisses you once more. Forcing your mouth open.

"Maiyu. I need you. Right now." He groans

"Then take me." You say to him.

You wrap one of your legs behind the drivers seat and the other foot is on the dash board as he pounds into you. Your mind is a blank as ecstasy fills your system. He keeps thrusting harder and harder until you feeling that break once more.

"Kira oh god. please don't.. stop." you breathe into his ear

"just a few more... Oh jesus Maiyu oh god. You're so tight.." he whispers

You both scream in unison as he pushes inside you once more.

"I have.. To get your number." He pants as he climbs off of you and lights a cigarette.

_Fin._


End file.
